<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time &amp; Place by Cornholio4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133672">Time &amp; Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4'>Cornholio4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien salt, Also on Tumblr, Drabble, Oneshot, also on FanFiction, ml salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:03:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not for Adrien/Chat Noir fans.</p><p>Marinette decides to let Chat Noir have it for flirting and bantering with her at the worst possible time.</p><p>Oneshot Drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time &amp; Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng as her alter ego Ladybug had been seething as she cast her Miraculous Ladybug after defeating the latest Akuma villain; it was someone with a grudge against a group of people that he had blamed for losing his job. The Akuma had them falling and she had to use her yoyo to try and pull them up to saftey which wasn't easy as she had to try and pull one of them up while he was holding into the hands of another person and vice versa.</p><p>All those people and Chat Noir was distracting her by standing next to her asking if she would want to consider going out soon, he was choosing now of all times to ask this? First during Oblivio and now this?</p><p>She was seething about it but had to concentrate on getting them up to saftey and then they went to work on beating the Akuma, the butterfly was freed from the item and she De-Evilized it. Now she casted Miraculous Ladybug and checked on the Akuma victim, there was Chat Noir in the 'pound it' pose but she was in no mood at the moment.</p><p>"What were you thinking? It's one thing to keep pestering me for dates when I keep telling you that I'm not interested but this was stupid and reckless! I was trying to save people, one wrong move and they would have falling down possibly to their deaths! You think that it was a good idea to distract me like that?" Marinette snapped at him with a scowl at him making him step back.</p><p>"Calm down my lady, I was trying to lighten the mood and we would have been able to save them because we always do. You're overreacting." Chat Noir replied as Marinette's scowl deepened.</p><p>"Overreacting? You dare as this was not the first time you chose the wrong place and time for your flirting! Remember Oblivio? I was shielding us and you thought to be an idiot and try and flirt with me, I had to tell you off that we are not a couple and took my focus away from Oblivio! Thanks to you we could have been hit sooner before I would have been able to put that message up, without our memories and totally helpless as Oblivio would have taken our Miraculous right there and then. Hawkmoth would get them both and would win without us able to do anything because you decided to pester me!" Marinette ranted at him and Chat Noir trying to think of something to refute what she was saying but he was drawing a blank.</p><p>"Can you please turn down the flirting Chat Noir, I can accept that you like me even if I don't like you like that and I can accept a little banter to lighten the mood but I need you to keep it to the minimum if you can. Please try and take this seriously and not treat this as a game, because newsflash you continuing to pester me for dates is not making me like you more: it could just make me like you less. I hope you don't change just to get a chance at a date but do it so we can work better in our partnership. If we are going to work as a team I have to trust you as my partner and I can't if you are just going to goof off and flirt at the worst possible times." Marinette told him and Chat Noir gave a silent apology as they went their separate ways to transform back.</p><p>Hopefully Chat Noir will take the hint.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have seen criticisms of ML salt and it's alright if ML Salt is not your thing or if you think that it goes overboard. I think it gets too much but i am still a fan of it. Adding to the Salt on Adrien gets as both him and Chat Noir; I am surprised that Oblivio doesn't get stated as often. You know how people bring up Chat Noir with his flirting and not taking it seriously, well during that episode we saw that he was choosing while Ladybug was trying to shield them from the memory erasing blasts to do his stupid flirting. Seriously there is a time and place if he wants to banter. My fave superhero Spider-Man banters all the time in his battles but I think he knows there is a time and place, as he wouldn't use it to try and distract any allies at a critical point and it does serves a purpose to lighten the mood and infuriate his enemies so they will not be focused on beating him.</p><p>What do you think of me doing a salt fic of Malediktator where Marinette instead gives the Bee Miraculous to her original candidate Alya? Since she realised that she can't trust to give it to Chloe who didn't deserve it especially as it would lead to her being seen as a hero for stopping the Akuma that SHE caused for being a petty brat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>